How To Kink
by hi1'mbored
Summary: Sneaking the handcuffs and adult literature into Sasuke's bedside drawer was an act of compassion; Kakashi had always been a kind and generous man. Rating may change later


How To Kink

Step one: Identify Kink

...

...

Sakura stared and stared….and stared some more.

What the hell

She slowly, mechanically, picked up the book from the bedside drawer, which she had unfortunately and regrettably opened.

 _What the hell_

A glint caught her eye, and when she looked back into the drawer, she almost chocked on her own saliva.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

There, in the drawer, were a pair of shiny grey handcuffs. Sakura gaped, and remained gaping for a while. She was not sure what to do with this information, last time she checked, handcuffs were used by police officers and…

She couldn't believe it.

Sasuke Uchiha was either attempting to act out his dream of working in the Uchiha police force, or, more likely-

She gulped looking at the book in her hand.

He was a pervert.

...

...

...

Sasuke had a tedious day at best: training, which was interrupted by a stupid blond dragging him to Ichiraku's, more training, after leaving the unsuspecting blond with half his bill, grocery shopping, and experiencing an odd conversation with his fairer teammate.

Fairer because he was dating her, and because Naruto looked about as appealing as an old cabbage infected with worms.

Sasuke scrunched his brows in confusion.

Why did she avoid his eyes? Last time he checked, she couldn't get enough of his face, and his eyes. He had already, very casually and unconcernedly, been to the bathroom, to check his reflection in the mirror.

No zits, no blackheads, perfect as always.

He frowned.

Maybe she had just found great interest in the ground at that particular point in time…just as he came along.

He – Sasuke Uchiha – her beloved, her only, her everything.

Quote on quote

He was no fool; he had seen the way she flinched and looked around for some kind of escape. The stuttering and sputtering only extenuated her desperation and discomfort.

She obviously did not want to see him.

He sighed tiredly, walking into the kitchen.

While unpacking his groceries, and stealing a few ripe tomatoes to chomp on, Sasuke began to brainstorm any plausible reasons as to why his girlfriend would act the way she had. The shy behavior and blushing he could live with – after all, he had for most his life – but being treated like a walking plague and receiving a myriad of horrible excuses by his girlfriend, no, that's where he drew the line.

He would find out what his hormonal teammate was up to…his hormonal _female_ teammate, and he would make her pay.

A devious smirk lit his handsome, zit-less face.

He prepared dinner, ate and prepared to sleep, entirely ignorant of the book and handcuffs sitting in his bedside drawer.

...

...

...

Sakura fiddled with the cuff of her sweater, glancing anxiously through the window.

Ino observed her friend with a frown. It was painfully obvious there was something bothering the medic.

"Sakura", the said girl whipped her head up in alarm, looking like a frightened rabbit, "…you haven't touched your dango".

Sakura emitted an uncomfortable, high-pitched laugh, picking up her dango and sliding one of the sweet dumpling balls into her mouth.

And going right back into the trance state.

Ino huffed, "Sakura!" She directed a frustrated glare at her best friend. Sakura simply stared back with a lost expression.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura stiffened before offering Ino a forced smile, "nothing, I'm fine". She hoped it would appease the blond – it didn't. Ino continued glaring, "bull! You've been jittery all day. What's bothering you?"

The pink-head dropped her shoulders in surrender.

She wondered if it would help, or hurt, to tell Ino

"Uh, well", she flushed a pretty pink, mumbling curses under her breath and stalling with her eyes until Ino could take no more.

How does one politely reveal that Sasuke Uchiha has hormones – apparently – and is kinky as hell?

"Sakura", Ino was starting to get concerned.

Sakura gulped, "Ino…you've", she broke off, looking down at the table, "…y-you've…d-done it right?" The girl was too terrified to raise her head and notice her friends face lighting up with an impish grin.

"So that's it!" Ino exclaimed in a sly tone, grinning suggestively at her friend, "trying to get into the Uchiha's pants, eh?"

Sakura looked up with a red face, her eyes widening at Ino's conclusion.

"No, that's not it!", Sakura batted her hands around in opposition.

Of course it wasn't _wrong_ per say…

Ino simply chuckled at her, "alright alright, I believe you", she stopped to regard her friend with a knowing smirk, "but you know, it'll happen sooner or later".

Sakura hunched from the embarrassment, "I-I know, b-but…", she trailed off, unable to utter the words.

Ino quirked a brow, waiting patiently for an explanation.

The pink-head turned several shades darker, "d-do you and S-s-s…do you guys…do anything _m-more_?"

The blond looked at her in confusion.

Sakura squealed in frustration. God, she could just die.

"As in…", she gulped again, "…handcuffs..."

Ino blushed at that, coughing into her hand to cover the embarrassment and slight arousal she felt at the thought.

Sakura avoided looking up, instead hoping for the ground to swallow her whole.

"A-ah, we haven't", Ino admitted, seeming far calmer than her companion. Sakura glanced up timidly, "oh…"

Ino rose a brow, "so obviously Sasuke…"

And cue the painful red blush

"W-we-well, y-yeah…"

Ino blushed as well, who would've thought…

Clearing her throat, the blond directed a serious look towards her friend, "you should hear him out in it".

Sakura looked back with wide eyes, unable to say anything as her best friend continued. "You might even like it", Ino smirked wickedly at her, causing the cotton-candy-haired female to squeal in mortification and blush the same terrific red as before.

A voice in her head spoke out; 'busted!'

Ino cackled, oh how she enjoyed tormenting the medic.

"Give him free rein", she smirked, "you just have to lay back, let him tie you up and whip that tight a-", Ino was cut off by the pink-head shouting her name in horror, a slight crack in her voice.

A picture of Sasuke tying her to the bedpost and having his way with her briefly entered her mind before she violently expelled it.

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts Sakura

Ino laughed.

"Sakura", Ino paused her relentless teasing and smiled softly at her best friend, "just tell him to be gentle", her tone was sincere and comforting, "I see the way he looks at you; he'd never force you into something you don't want", she finished reassuringly, placating the rose-haired girl.

Glancing at Ino, Sakura slowly nodded, "you're right", she offered a small smile of gratitude.

Unbeknownst to her, a mischievous twinkle appeared in the blond's eyes

"Except when he's forcing his big di-"

"INO!"

...

...

...

Where could he be?

Naruto smashed his fist against the door again, waiting for his moody mess of a best friend to open it up.

"Oi! Bastard!", he continued to beat the door impatiently.

After senselessly hitting the poor piece of wood for a good ten minutes, and receiving no answer, he decided to resort to other means.

Like breaking in

Walking around the Uchiha residence, he jumped onto the windowsill of Sasuke's room. Luckily the bastard always left the window open for his precious Sakura-chan.

Naruto snickered.

 _Whipped_

Climbing into the room, he headed straight for the bedside table.

"Sakura should've put it riiiiiigh-WHAT THE FUCK!"

Naruto scampered back with a terror-stricken expression.

There, in the first drawer, were a pair of handcuffs, and not only that, but a book.

A special book

A porn book

"…"

Naruto turned pink thinking about his two closest friends, who were like brother and sister to him, getting it on – ewwww!

He glared at the offending items, a few meters away now.

The Teme had no right to do this, he reasoned, no right to ruin Sakura-chan's innocent, pure, kind soul like that. Oh, he would not allow it.

Naruto dashed out of the room, and away from the residence, slamming the abused door behind him, only one thought in his head:

'Hold on Sakura-chan, I'll save you!'

...

...

...

Kakashi walked down the street, an orange book in front of his face. He had long ago perfected the art of sensing forthcoming objects and dodging them, all without moving his gaze from the holy pages of the holy book.

Icha Icha paradise.

He turned another page, before light footsteps and a familiar chakra grasped his attention.

He smirked.

A brooding Uchiha was headed his way.

Surely to thank him

After all, Kakashi had seen Sakura last night, and boy did she seem frazzled. The poor girl couldn't even form a coherent sentence, and dashed off spouting some weak excuse.

He suppressed a high-pitched giggle that threatened to leave him.

There was no harm in a pair of consenting adults, who happened to love one another, engaging in numerous rounds of beneficial coitus; or him discreetly encouraging – coercing – such behavior.

He masked the glee and smugness, and greeted Sasuke calmly.

Embarrassing the stoic Uchiha would just be his payment for helping them so generously. Kami knew they would have waited till fifty otherwise.

"So, how was it", he gave a smirk, waiting for the man to crack.

Sasuke raised a brow, "What are you talking about, Kakashi?"

The man's smirk widened.

"Oh, you know", okay, so the Uchiha was obviously playing dumb, "the little gift I left by your bedside".

Cue the flush in three, two, one….

"Hn, you were the one who put it there", Sasuke gave him a blank stare, no blush, no sweating and cursing, no nothing, "I thought it was Sakura".

Kakashi brushed aside his own disappointment, gaping at the Uchiha, "Sakura?"

Their innocent little Sakura?

Sasuke nodded, frowning at his disbelief, "she always leaves 'gifts'-", he emphasized the word, clearly mocking his sensei, "-on the bedside table?"

Kakashi stared at Sasuke in amazement and some strange kind of respect. "H-how long has this been going on?!"

He was livid!

His students had been doing it like bunnies all this time, and he hadn't been informed?!

Sasuke leaned away from the hysterical man, "since I came back, she makes sure I'm never without some", Sasuke elongated his words, trying not to trigger his clearly unstable Sensei.

Kakashi was speechless.

"And you like it?..."

Sasuke raised a brow at his former sensei's immense curiosity, "yeah…?" The man almost fell back.

His assumed virgin of a student was having kinky intercourse with his other assumed innocent virgin of a student. What was the world coming to?!

Maybe tomorrow Naruto would renounce ramen

Sasuke passed by before he could stop him.

"You should probably get your head checked", Kakashi stared at Sasuke's back.

"I would tell you to go to Sakura, but I need to see her first"

He could not have imagined the slight tenseness in his voice. Kakashi flushed.

He could not believe the Uchiha was gloating. All this trouble to teach them a thing or two, and seems they were already well versed in the _art_.

He stood rigidly, still in shock, for a good few minutes, contemplating his own ignorance.

Kakashi of the leaf had failed.

Failed in reading his favorite couple – don't tell the others! – or foreseeing them become the vision of his dreams. Honestly, they had been almost as good as icha icha, but now…

He squealed uncharacteristically, stars in his eyes, this was _perfect_!

He closed the book and shoved it into his pocket – there would be a new source of amusement from now on.

...

...

...

Sasuke watched the medic exit the room, huffing in exhaustion. It seems she was done for the day – if the following sigh of relief was anything to go by.

He was just about to announce himself when someone called to her.

The Uchiha glared at the subject in aggravation while the woman turned to the newcomer, oblivious to the presence of her raven-haired love.

A bespectacled male ran over to the female, smiling shyly.

Sasuke crossed his arms and continued glaring at the man from behind Sakura.

As the two began talking, a light rosiness crawled over the man's face, and Sasuke Uchiha stiffened.

 _Oh hell no_

Scrutinizing him with a dark look – which surprisingly went unnoticed – he froze at what he heard next.

A sweet and beautiful tinkling, akin to bells or chimes, drifted through the air

One of the males was delighted

The other was furious

It was her lovely, innocent, pure, too-good-for-anyone-but-him laugh

Sasuke glowered venomously at the unknown male.

" _Sakura_ …"

The temperature in the room dropped below fifty instantly. Sakura whipped around to face the owner of the voice.

Immediately she flushed.

Sasuke, taking this as a sign of guilt and embarrassment – at being caught – directed a deadly look at her company.

The nerdy, weak, scrawny, mess – Sasuke obviously did not like the guy – looked confused.

The asshole had the _audacity_ to look confused!

"Lets go", he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the pathetic creature. He didn't notice her racing heartbeat and the loud and erratic breathing, as she resisted his command, "S-sasuke-kun", he looked down at her hung head and her shivering form.

He frowned, "Sakura?"

When she looked back up, still avoiding eye contact, he realized it was far worse than he anticipated.

"Sakura-san", the nuisance tried to touch her, Sasuke pulled her to the side, directing a murderous look at the man, _"leave_ ". The message, uttered through gritted teeth, was effective in repelling the thickheaded male. Bidding a weak goodbye, the moron finally scampered off.

The Uchiha redirected his attention to the female beside him.

"Sakura?..." he asked in an impatient tone, "why have you been avoiding me?"

His girlfriend looked up, slowly and nervously, finally meeting his gaze. He was completely unaware of the dirty thoughts and impending nosebleed she was withholding.

Sakura traced over his features, eventually looking into his eyes.

Those eyes, oh…she started imagining them glinting dangerously at her, as she lay helpless and bound and begging for release…

…

Sasuke furrowed his brows, looking at the overheating female in front of him.

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her reverie, covering her face with her hands and releasing a high-pitched bleat, causing the male in front of her to draw back for a split second.

Sasuke grabbed hold of her shoulders, but as he touched her, she disappeared, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke.

 _POOF_

His right eye twitched.

...

...

...

The red-faced, sweat drenched Sakura leaned on the wall, catching her breath.

It seems she would need to study up on the subject because Sasuke was obviously too much to handle at the moment.

Hopefully an understanding of this kink would help her accommodate. It was a vain hope, she knew, but she would try nonetheless.

The medic pushed off the wall and laid a hand on her calming cheek.

All of a sudden, images of her boyfriend smirking devilishly while licking his lips emerged again.

She released a plaintive whimper, rubbing her thighs together in a foolish attempt to rid herself of any arousal.

This was absurd.

Sakura mentally slapped her perverted self. How undignified.

...

...

Hey guys! This one will only be three or four chapters long. Also, I'll try to update springtime in youth soon.

Hope you enjoyed it! R&R


End file.
